somtestfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MonolithAndy/4 Things You Should Know About Mordor
While there’s a lot we collectively know about Mordor, there’s quite a bit about The Dark Land left to be uncovered. Given that you’re on the verge of embarking on a massive journey in Sauron’s base of operations, we thought it’d be best to give you some additional context and little known facts to mentally prepare you for your upcoming journey. '1) Mordor has a surprisingly long list of allies' Despite being known as a solitary ruler, Sauron has a relatively long list of allies ready to come to his aid during times of war. *The Easterlings of Rhûn live in the far east lands, past the Sea of Rhûn. It’s rumored that not even Gandalf had even set foot there, and while Aragorn has traveled there, nothing is known of what he did during his time in those lands. *The men of Harad (known as the Haradrim) live in the southern reaches of Middle-earth, south of both Gondor and Mordor. They’ve long been the enemies of Gondor, and were allies to Sauron during the War of the Ring. *The men of Khand live in the southeast of Mordor. Little is known of them, with the exception of them being long-established allies of Mordor. *The Corsairs of Umbar, who come to Sauron’s aid near the culmination of the War of the Ring, are thought to be descendents of Gondor. During the War of the Ring, Aragorn captured their fleet with aid of the Dead Men of Dunharrow, and sailed to the aid of Minas Tirith. '2) It’s the home to some of Middle-earth’s biggest military campaigns' Mordor’s history has been wrought with conflict, and it’s no surprise that it’s been the home to some of Middle-earth’s largest battles. The War of the Last Alliance, one of Middle-earth’s most famous campaigns, is the host to several massive conflicts, including The Battle of Dagorlad. At the culmination of The War of the Last Alliance, The Siege of Barad-dûr was a conflict that lasted seven long years. And, if that wasn’t enough, there’s The War of the Ring which was chronicled in the The Lord of the Rings trilogy. '3) Men live in Mordor, even when Sauron is in control' It’s universally recognized that Uruk call Mordor home, but a lesser known fact is that men also lived there. While many of these men were slaves to the Uruk armies, and were used to farm crops to feed the armies of Mordor, few know that The Mouth of Sauron was a Black Númenórean, an ancient race of Men, and, reportedly, is the only Man to speak directly to The Dark Lord. It’s also rumored that there’s a population of tribal Men, living in the deep south of Mordor, away from Sauron’s armies. '4) The Black Gate was built by Sauron, but was improved upon by Gondor.' The Black Gate, or Morannon, was initially built by Sauron to help defend Mordor from any imposing enemies. However, after Isildur cut The One Ring from Sauron’s hand to defeat him during the War of the Last Alliance, Gondor took it over to keep watch over Mordor with a garrison of Rangers of Ithilien standing watch. Talion would eventually become one of them. What are some of your favorite lesser known facts about Mordor? What else do you want to know about the Land of Shadow? Respond in comments below. Note: Images sourced from shadowofmordor.wikia.com , or lotr.wikia.com . Category:Blog posts Category:News